La traicion es solo el comienzo
by little tigress
Summary: Hace siglos una antigua reliquia fue robada causando la destrucción de cientos de templos por todo el cosmos. Ahora la culpable se encuentra en libertad, busca venganza y esta dispuesta a todo... Lamentablemente, es la única que sabe como detener a la verdadera amenaza... Steven universe no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar
1. Prólogo

**Hola**

**Solo quería decir que este es mi primer Long-fic sobre Steven Universe. Espero que les guste.**

**Me gustaría agregar que esta historia no es solo mía, sino que fue hecha en colaboración con mi hermano: Steven (No se llama así, es que no tiene nombre de usuario y siendo sincera no tenemos imaginación para eso XD). Es una especie de co-producción entre nosotros, nuestro primer fic juntos :D **

**Se nos ocurrió hablando sobre un par de cosas en el capitulo "El león de Steven", de alguna forma llegamos a formular esta historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**pd: Hace ya un tiempo lo había subido, no se que sucedió, pero cuando me fije ya estaba eliminado, lamento eso pero ya ha vuelto :D**

**Prologo:**

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

La imponente voz resonó por todo el lugar. Todas las gemas ahí presentes contenían la respiración, temerosas de que un ligero soplo perturbara la solemnidad del momento. Nadie apartaba sus ojos de la joven atada de pie al frente del gigantesco salón, esperando a que respondiera a la pregunta.

Pero no lo hizo. De su boca no salió ni un soplo, nada. La joven solo estaba ahí parada, con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos, con su cabello creando una sombra en sus ojos. Una sonrisa ladina, que nadie podía ver, curvo sus labios.

-¿Y bien?-repitió la misma voz, sin recibir respuesta.

La gema comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquella joven impertinente, que no solo había confesado su crimen, sino que además se oponía a defenderse. Turmalina recorrió con su mirada al resto de sus compañeras, todas y cada una en silencio aguardando a que la acusada se dignara a hablar.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que decir al respecto…- se fastidio Turmalina, dirigió a sus dos colegas una mirada significativa, ella asintieron y en ese momento las tres se pusieron de pie al unísono.

-Esta joven-señaló Ámbar, dirigiéndose hacia todas las gemas presentes hablo con una voz tan potente como el mismo trueno- Esta gema ha sido acusada de múltiples crímenes contra nuestra sociedad. Entre los que figuran: Robo de propiedad común, Engaños, Corrupción y, la peor de todas, Traición contra el consejo de preservación de los mundos.

Ámbar dejo aquella frase en el aire, mientras que Topacio tomaba la palabra, retomando el crimen que se trataba en aquel momento:

-Por interactuar con el enemigo-dijo la grave voz de Topacio- hacer tratos ilícitos y amenazar a colegas. Por el crimen de robar la estatua de la diosa lunar y Venderla. Se te acusa no solo por eso, sino por contribuir a la corrupción de tu compañera….

La chica giro la cabeza, intento correr hacia su amiga, pero sus manos estaban atadas por las cadenas más fuertes que Diamante pudo crear. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, observo, impotente, a Esmeralda. La visión de aquella creatura que una vez fue su amiga hizo que la joven temblara, Esmeralda ya no parecía…. Una gema, sus ojos verdes desquiciados, llenos de locura, se movía de un lado a otro como lo hace un animal enjaulado. Su gema parpadeaba intermitentemente, como si no pudiera decidir si sacar su arma o no hacerlo.

-Es… Esmeralda-murmuro la muchacha, sintiendo la opresión en el pecho, la culpa al ver lo que había hecho a su amiga, su mejor y única amiga.

-Tus acciones nos obligan-La chica, con ojos vidriosos por el llanto, se volvió hacia las tres gemas, Turmalina volvía a hablar-Nos vemos obligadas a retener a tu compañera hasta que el consejo de sanadoras encuentre la solución a su problema.

Entonces elevo la voz Ámbar- Mientras eso ocurre, Esmeralda será resguardada por la sociedad de artículos mágicos, en el templo de La vía láctea.-

Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con indignación y sorpresa. La vía láctea, era el peor destino que le podían dar a cualquier gema, en opinión de la chica.

-Ahora-dijo Turmalina.

Las miles de gemas observaron la increíble fusión de las jueces. Nadie dijo nada, pero por dentro muchas gritaban, lloraban, gemían por el temor. Todas y cada una de las ahí presentes sabían que las juezas del tiempo solo se fusionaban para hacer una cosa: encerrar a las gemas corrompidas.

La mujer gigante de seis brazos inicio un cantico, con la profunda y grave voz, mientras las tres gemas en su cuerpo brillaban. Una luz comenzó a envolver a la gema conocida como Esmeralda. La luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de la gema verde hasta que solo quedo visible su esmeralda incrustada en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Un sonoro **PUF** hizo retumbar las paredes y el corazón de la chica atada de manos. En medio de la celda donde había estado su amiga, yacía sin vida, un cojín en color rojo con una brillante esmeralda incrustada justo en medio.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven acusada. La gigantesca gema se fracciono, regresando a sus tres componentes a la normalidad. Inexpresivas, las tres juezas se dirigieron a la gema frente a ellas.

-Esta echo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, de una forma que sus voces aun parecían fusionadas.

-Y ahora-dijo Turmalina- Es tu turno.

La chica se estremeció, Aceptaba el castigo que fueran a darle, pero todo parecía muy confuso.

-Desde tu captura, se solicito a un grupo de gemas que analizaran tu estado-expreso Ámbar con un brillo en los ojos amarillos- y temo decirte que tu gema no volverá a ser la misma.

Con estas palabras, la chica intento voltearse instintivamente para revisar su gema, pero no podía verla o tocarla, sus manos estaban atadas.

-Tu gema fue corrompida en el proceso de captura- explico Turmalina inexpresiva- así que nos vemos forzadas a contener la posible epidemia. Aun no te ha afectado, pero hemos revisado los datos, y en poco tiempo estarás muy mal e incluso podrás perder tus poderes y contagiar a las otras gemas.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser mentira… Tendrían que estar mintiéndole. Eso simplemente era imposible….

_No._

_No puede ser cierto._

Gritaba para sus adentros. Angustiada, comenzó a jalar de los grilletes que al retenían, tenía que escapar, a donde fuera, pero debía evitar que la convirtieran en….

-es por tu bien, y el de nuestra comunidad-recordó Turmalina- No es nada personal, pero no nos has dejado otra opción.

-Lo sentimos-dijo con sinceridad Ámbar-.

-Pero es culpa tuya que la destrucción haya llegado a nuestro mundo-recrimino Topacio.

-Serás bien cuidada, por el consejo del sector 2345, la vía láctea estará gustosa de recibirte igual que a Esmeralda-aseguro Ámbar.

-Tu sentencia ha sido dictada-Turmalina elevo la voz por entre las demás gemas, pues durante aquella revelación había iniciado una airosa discusión de susurros entre las gemas que presenciaban la retención de la joven.

-mañana comenzara tu traslado-antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier cosa, las tres juezas adoptaron su enorme forma de fusión.

El cantico inicio de nuevo y la gema azulada sintió un cosquilleo, mientras que su cuerpo era invadido por la luz blanquecina. La vista se le nublo para finalmente solo alcanzar a escuchar la seca voz de alguien en el exterior:

-Era por tu propio bien Lapis lázuli.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno, aquí esperamos saber que les pareció el prologo de esta historia :D**

**Little tigress: no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, todo depende de cómo este de tiempo.**

**Aquí los reviews son súper bienvenidos, comentarios, dudas, lo que sea es bien recibido :D**

**Hasta pronto :D**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola :D**

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Este es el primero capítulo de la historia, ya me había tardado en subirlo, lo siento, pero aquí esta :D**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Capitulo 1: Después de todos estos años.**

Los dos jóvenes reían con alegría. La chica estaba especialmente feliz ese día, corría por la playa retando a su novio a alcanzarla. El joven de cabello castaño sonreía, aceptando el desafío. Los dos estaban felices, hacía mucho tiempo que no podían pasar el tiempo así, solo jugando en la playa, sin ninguna preocupación.

El chico corría, dejando enormes huellas en la arena. La muchacha de tez morena volteaba de vez en cuando y reía con fuerza.

-Ya para- grito el joven de cabello rizado.- Connie, ya detente.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono ella colocándose las manos en la cadera, gesto de clara indignación.

-Porque tenemos que hablar-respondió el muchacho.

-¿De qué quieres? ¿Y porque es más importante que tu mala condición?-dijo ella con burla.

-Oye-se molesto Steven.-tengo muy buena condición, sea lo que sea eso.

-Lo sé…- Connie se acerco y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, así que Steven aprovecho y sin pensarlo le dio un beso a la chica morena, un beso tierno, delicado, apenas un roce de labios. La chica sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no podía hacerlo- susurro Steven aferrándose a Connie con más fuerza.- siento que han pasado años.

-Solo han sido unos meses Steven-le recordó Connie con dulzura. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a abrazarse y a pasear por la playa sujetados de la mano.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Mucho había cambiado entre ellos, y ellos mismos habían cambiado. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años de edad todo era diferente. Steven el joven Crystal Gem había pasado mucho tiempo en misiones, ayudando a las chicas y aprendiendo poco a poco la manera correcta de manejar sus nuevos poderes. El chico había crecido mucho, se había estirado, aunque había perdido varios kilos, seguía siendo el joven llenito y tierno de siempre. En cuanto a Connie, ella había viajado por casi todo el país, sus padres habían tenido muchas oportunidades de trabajo en diferentes estados y Connie se había visto obligada a acompañarlos. Le había sentado bien la vida de viaje, había aprendido mucho y conocido a mucha gente. Al igual que Steven, Connie había crecido a lo largo de todos esos años, era un poco más alta y se había decidido a dejar de usar el armazón de los lentes, además de que a su edad comenzaba a definirse como una joven muy guapa, cosa que le agradaba a Steven.

El sol casi se escondía, era una hermosa puesta de sol de esas que logran teñir el cielo de color salmón. Los dos jóvenes caminaban por la arena sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos, en su cercanía y en la suerte que tenían de, al fin, pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

…

Mientras, en el templo interior, estaban tres angustiadas gemas.

Perla, la chica de cabello anaranjado, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la zona en donde resguardaban las burbujas con gemas, parecía que iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. Por su parte, Amatista estaba sentada, con la espalda recargada contra los muros, y jugando a transformarse en distintas clases de animales. Las dos gemas esperaban, con impaciencia, en el caso de Perla, con paranoia a que Garnet saliera de la habitación adyacente.

Pasaron unos mortificantes minutos antes de que la líder del equipo saliera. Perla se le aproximo rápidamente y comenzó a preguntarle mil y un cosas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se entendía lo que quería decir.

-Tranquila, Perla- dijo Garnet, con la voz inexpresiva, aunque se notaba que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué sucedió, Garnet?-pregunto Perla después de haber respirado un poco.- ¿Qué viste?

-No había nada claro- respondió la gema.- eran solo imágenes difusas, solo pude distinguir esto…

Entonces Garnet coloco sus manos juntas y convoco a una de las burbujas que se encontraban en el techo. Descendió un contenedor rojo, dentro de él se encontraba la estatua de la diosa lunar, la misma que Steven debía llevar para restaurar el templo en medio del océano.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Amatista con recién descubierto interés en la conversación de sus compañeras.

-Ni idea-dijo la líder encogiéndose de hombros.

Perla y Amatista se miraron entre ellas con gesto de curiosidad y consternación. Luego dirigieron esas miradas a Garnet.

-Podría ser algo importante…-comenzó a decir Perla, pero Garnet no se quedo a escucharla. La líder del equipo salió del templo y llego a la casa, se sentó en el sofá y, con un gesto cansino, paso su mano por su rostro. Estaba, no solo cansada, sino asustada, preocupada de lo que podrían significar sus visiones.

No solo había visto a la diosa lunar. También pudo ver sombras, recuerdos de sucesos perdidos en la memoria de las Gems. Vio el cojín del desierto, vio al consejo, a sus compañeras gemas, parecía que una vida de memorias enterradas volvía a surgir. No le gustaba para nada, recordó el momento en que vio un cuarzo y un espejo…

…

-Es tarde, Steven- dijo Connie. El joven no le hizo mucho caso, se quedo sentado en la arena, mirando el océano.

-Tengo que volver a casa-le recordó la chica al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro, para llamarle la atención.

-Lo sé- dijo él con la mirada ausente.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Connie.- estas un poco callado.

-Pensaba-respondió sincero el joven de cabello rizado.-Creo que ha pasado mucho en todo este tiempo, ha pasado muy rápido… No parece que hubiera sido ayer.

Connie se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Steven se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Ya sé, tienes que irte-recordó el con algo de burla. La chica asintió y ambos se pusieron en pie, se sacudieron la arena, Steven sujeto la mano de Connie, ya estaban a punto de volver al pueblo, cuando, de pronto, un enrome brillo los distrajo.

En el cielo ya estrellado había una luz brillante, fugaz y hermosa que paso rozándoles la cabeza. Steven y Connie quedaron estupefactos ante aquel suceso, se abrazaron y miraron con atención mientras el viento les movía el cabello.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pregunto Connie con un brillo en los ojos, le encantaba la emoción de estar con Steven. Eso era lo que mas había extrañado, vivir aventuras junto a su mejor amig… Novio.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a las chicas- dijo el prudente Steven…

Él y Connie se miraron un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia la playa, justo donde había caído el objeto, mientras gritaban "No me alcanzas". Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, casi caen al encontrarse con un cráter. Estaban algo confundidos, quizás solo había sido un cometa.

Casi dan la vuelta, pero algo los detuvo. Una voz, una suave voz, conocida y que, sinceramente, no esperaban escuchar jamás.

-Steven, espera- dijo la voz.

Connie y Steven se congelaron al oírla. Lentamente se dieron la vuelta y lo primero que vieron fue un par de enormes alas azuladas, hechas por completo de agua.

-¿La…Lapis lázuli?-balbuceo el Crystal Gem.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy ¿Por qué esta Lapis de regreso en la tierra? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? ¿Por qué Garnet estaba tan preocupada? Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas mas adelante.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo: dudas, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea es bienvenido :D**

**Hasta luego :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Uf, siento que ya había tardado demasiado en subir este nuevo capitulo. Lo siento, pero tuve asuntos que arreglar. Al final lo que importa es que ya tengo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por otro lado vengo a presentarles a mi hermano, que después de mucho tiempo, al fin se decidio por un nombre y quiere que le dé su correspondiente crédito en la historia… *Fanfarrias* ÓnixTheCrystalGem *Sonidos de grillos***

**ÓnixTheCrystalGem: -_-**

**Little tigress: Lo siento XD**

**En fin, el punto es que el fic es de los dos y esperamos que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**: **No es que te odie… pero…**

El silencio y la tensión eran papables. Por unos angustiosos segundos nadie dijo nada. Ni Steven, ni Connie, ni siquiera la gema de color azul se atrevió a hablar más. Los tres estaban nerviosos, y los dos jóvenes angustiados por el encuentro. Steven parecía un tanto desconcertado, el creía que Lapis odiaba la tierra, no le veía sentido a su presencia. Mientras que Connie… En realidad los pensamientos de la joven iban más allá, nadie lo noto, pero su cara estaba rojiza por la frustración. Aun no olvidaba la última vez que vio a Lapis, en realidad solo vio su cara hecha de agua. La chica recordaba, con la ira hirviéndole en el pecho, como una burbuja de agua le rodeaba la cabeza y presionaba contra su nariz, sentía aun como el agua fría y salada trataba de penetrar en su boca. Le quemaba los ojos y le robaba el valioso aire de los pulmones, hasta que al final casi le roba la vida.

Mientras, Lapis Lázuli se mantenía en silencio. Callada, esperando a la reacción de los jóvenes a los que apenas reconocía. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos buscaban alguna señal de vida en los chicos, que estaban congelados como estatuas…

-Lapis… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto balbuceante Steven.

La gema no respondió, se quedó callada un segundo. Procesando lo mucho que había tardado en llegar a la tierra… ¡Ella pensaba que solo habían sido unos meses! Pero parecía, por los visibles cambios en ambos jóvenes, que habían pasado más de seis años.

En un momento dado, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Connie bajo al cráter en donde se encontraba Lapis de un salto. Steven le llamo, pero la chica ignoro sus advertencias. Por meses había tenido pesadillas con aquella sensación de ahogamiento, de por sí ya le daba miedo el agua. No quería sentir aquella debilidad otra vez, así que se arrojó, y antes de que la gema azul pudiera reaccionar, la chica se aferró a sus brazos y realizo una llave en la espalda de Lapis, usando sus propios brazos como palancas, coloco las manos azules sobre la gema en la espalda de Lapis.

-Connie, ¿Qué te sucede?-gritos escandalizado el chico de cabello rizado.

Pero Connie lo ignoro, otra vez. Mientras hacía palanca con Lapis, aun con la cara roja por la furia, acerco su cara al oído de la gema y con cierta exigencia en la voz le dijo:

-Steven te hizo una pregunta, respóndele.-ordeno la chica.

Lapis lanzo un gruñido, realmente dolía lo que la muchacha le estaba haciendo. Y aunque las gemas tenían una fuerza básicamente sobre humana, Lapis sentía que esa chica morena solo necesitaba desahogarse. Lapis Lázuli hubiera podido zafarse en un segundo, pero para que las demás pudieran confiar en ella debía, al menos, dejar que sacaran todo el rencor, o lo que fuera que tuvieran dentro.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar la gema azul.- Yo necesito hablar con las Crystal Gems… Agh.-Lapis hizo una mueca de dolor, Connie comenzaba a abusar y había presionado un poco más de lo que debería.

-Tengo que hablar con ellas, es algo de suma importancia…-prosiguió la gema intentando ignorar el dolor punzante en los codos y hombros, sentía que de un momento a otro se iban a dislocar.

-¿De qué se trata, Lapis?-pregunto Steven con un atisbo de preocupación en la voz.

-Por favor… se los voy a explicar todo, pero deben dejarme… Agh…. ¡Niña!-grito Lapis a Connie con otro gruñido.- ¡Déjenme hablar con ellas! Juro que no les hare daño esta vez.

Connie lo dudo. Dudaba y desconfiaba de sus palabras. Pero Steven sabía que en realidad Lapis no había tenido la culpa, El joven sabía que a veces el miedo y la desesperación nos impulsan a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer. Steven se compadeció, recordando a la mirada de tristeza de Lapis aquella vez en el espacio. Steven se deslizo al interior del cráter y se acercó a su novia.

-Connie.-murmuro Steven acariciando los hombros de la chica.- creo que ya entendió, tuvo su lección.

-¿Eso piensas?-cuestiono Connie con burla mientras alzaba la ceja.

-Claro que sí.-el chico compuso una orgullosa sonrisa y señalo a Lapis.

La gema azul compuso una mueca de dolor.-Tiene razón.- dijo la gema con un gemido.-ya entendí, no me volveré a meter contigo, Connie.-Al principio la chica lo dudo, pero su vacilación solo duro unos segundos. Enseguida soltó a la gema, quien se alejó un poco y comenzó a jadear mientras se tronaba los huesos de la mano.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto Steven con emoción.

-Te sorprendería la clase de pasa-tiempos que llegue a tener durante estos seis meses.-fue lo único que revelo la joven de piel morena.

-¿Estás bien, Lapis?-se acercó Steven a ver el estado de la gema.

Ella carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta y luego respondió:

-Sí, pero en realidad es importante que vea a las gemas.-dijo la mujer de piel azul mientras erguía la espalda.

Steven asintió. Connie y él salieron del agujero de arena mientras la gema solo daba un salto y un par de aleteos para salir. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa en la playa. Por primera vez, Lapis admiro realmente el hogar de Steven. Por algún motivo, le pareció fascinante aquella estatua, aquel templo con el cabello rizado y ocho brazos. Le gusto, tenía un aire familiar. Mientras caminaban, Steven no dejaba de hablar sobre quien-sabe-qué-cosas y Connie no dejaba de observar a Lapis con una mirada afilada y acusadora del tipo "Ni se te ocurra… Te estoy vigilando"

La gema se sentía incomoda al caminar por la playa con los pies descalzos, era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba la Tierra. Y aun así, sonreía un poco, triste y patéticamente, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Steven abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo que Connie entrara primero. Luego Lapis y al final él. La casa estaba vacía. Lapis comenzó a sudar, un tanto nerviosa por el encuentro que se aproximaba, no sabía si estaba lista para que las Gems se "Desahogaran" con ella. Un cosa era dejar que una chica humana le hiciera una llave por algo sucedido hacia casi seis años, pero una muy diferente era dejar que Tres Gemas de Cristal, quienes no tenían sentido de la mortalidad, ni el tiempo, se desquitaran por haberse robado el océano de su hogar.

-¡Chicas!-comenzó a gritar Steven.- ¡Aquí hay alguien que desea verlas!

En menos de cinco minutos las Gems ya estaba en la entrada del templo. Las tres iban muy tranquilas, dando pasos inocentemente pensando que Steven solo quería presentarle a algún amigo, o ver a Connie, pero todas ellas ahogaron un grito al ver a la gema de color azul ahí, en su casa. Al principio parecían excitadas, como a tres, dos, uno de sacar las armas y enviar a Lapis a su gema por unos mil años. Pero al instante notaron las alas transparente-azules que la chica tenía en la espalda.

-¡Steven!-grito la preocupada, y un tanto paranoica, Perla.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí esa?-cuestiono Amatista con un gruñido de indagación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Garnet solo asintió, como apoyando a su compañera.

-Chicas… Esperen, antes de que quieran atravesarla…. Escuchen lo que tiene que decirnos.-suplico Steven con una de esas miradas indiscutibles de cachorrito triste.

"¿Atravesarla?" pensó Connie con maldad y una sonrisilla ladina.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Garnet a Steven en lugar de a Lapis. Parecía que no querían siquiera hablarle de frente y necesitaban un intermediario, cosa que hizo que Lapis solo se sintiera más culpable.

-Tengo… hay algo importante que debo hablar con ustedes.-dijo con nerviosismo la gema azul. Las Gems se cruzaron de brazos, como indicando que, aunque no la quisieran cerca, soportarían su historia.

Lapis suspiro con pesar.

-Es sobre Ópalo de Fuego.-dijo la chica. Al momento de aquella mención Las Gems palidecieron. Ninguna quería recordar el horror que se había desatado el día que esa _Gem_ había atacado. Perla y amatista solo habían oído historias, pero Garnet aun recordaba, aun con temor, lo que aquella gema corrompida había hecho y como sus acciones fueron la causa de la verdadera destrucción, de la Distorsión Galáctica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?-se apresuró a cuestionar Garnet con un tono de voz que no ofrecía lugar a replicas.

Lapis Lázuli comenzó a sudar grueso… No soportaba la presión, pero debía controlarse.

-Yo… nada, pero necesito ir a su templo…-comenzó a decir Lapis con un leve tartamudeo por el temor.- Hay algo que ustedes y Steven deben saber.

-Más vale que nos lo digas, el templo de ópalo fue destruido hace años por Steven.-interrumpió Amatista con una carcajada al final.

Lapis miro, incrédula, al joven Cuarzo, quien se colocó los brazos en la cadera de forma heroica.

-¿Es eso cierto?-balbuceo ella.

-Claro.-respondió Steven con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-En ese caso…. Bueno, es que ya no hay tiempo.-grito Lapis, sobresaltando a los jóvenes.- Yo, quiero decir, hay mucho que hacer, tengo mucho que decirles y todo está relacionado con ese templo.

En ese momento, Connie, por mucho que detestara a Lapis, decidió ayudar. Se acercó a las gemas.- ¿No se suponía que Perla tiene la capacidad de crear hologramas con sus recuerdos y reproducirlos?-pregunto la chica.

-en teoría sí.-dijo Amatista.-pero no siempre funciona.-se burló con una risa mal contenida.

Perla se indignó y con un gruñido proyecto la imagen desde su gema. La fachada lejana del templo triangular.

Lapis se impactó ante la habilidad de Perla, era realmente un don extraño el poder transmitir sus pensamientos y memorias por medio de imágenes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hay dentro?-dijo Lapis con la mirada perdida en la imagen azul claro que Perla le enseñaba.

-Por supuesto.- entonces la imagen se agrando, se acercó como si hicieran un Zoom y luego traspaso las paredes. En el interior solo se notaba, por el momento, la fachada. En el centro una pirámide en miniatura flotaba en un pedestal.

-Enséñanos el techo, por favor.-solicito la gema azul sin despegar la vista del holograma. Perla asintió y la imagen comenzó a cambiar. En la cúpula que pedía Lapis había cientos de tallas y relieves que mostraban figuras antropomorfas de distintos tamaños. Algunas detalladas y otras apenas visibles.

Perla comenzó a girar la imagen, preguntándose cómo no se había percatado de aquellos dibujos antes.

-Detente.-a la orden, la imagen dejo de girar y se detuvo en una zona específica de la cúpula. Ahí se apreciaba a la perfección un relieve de la querida gema Rose Quartz, con las manos extendidas. Junto a ella, o mejor dicho enfrente, estaba otra figura, una grande con la gema triangular incrustada en el pecho. Esa gema tenía el cabello parado, como si de fuego se tratara y extendía una sola manos, parecía estará atacando a Rose.

-¿Esa es mi mamá?-pregunto Steven con estrellas adornando sus ojos.

-Si.-respondió Garnet.

-¿Y que hay con eso?-pregunto Amatista, desinteresada.

-Ella.-Lapis señaló la figura de con la gema triangular.-Ella es Ópalo de fuego, y ella… volverá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó desconfiada Perla.-

-Porque… es mi culpa.-murmuró Lapis Lázuli con pesar en la voz.

Las Gems guardaron silencio. Ni Perla ni amatista entendían nada, pero igual no estaban dispuestas a averiguarlo. Al unísono sacaron armas y se arrojaron contra Lapis con la velocidad del rayo. Pronto la gema de piel azul se vio, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Perla había acercado su arma filosa mucho al cuello de Lapis, mientras que Amatista estaba detrás con el latico listo para cuando fuera su turno de amenazar.

-Danos un motivo para confiar en ti, rata traicionera.-dijo Perla con veneno en la voz. Steven y Connie estaban pasmados por el repentino acto.

-Porque soy su única salida. Sí, yo los traicione, pero no por el motivo que ustedes creen.-gruño la chica azul, ignorando el hecho de que una lanza de filo estaba rozándole la garganta.-Ahora, yo soy la única que puede sacarlos de esto. Tienen que confiar en mí.

-Perla, es suficiente.- a regañadientes la gema se cabello anaranjado se apartó de su víctima, solo por obedecer la orden de Garnet.

Lapis suspiro y se acercó a las Gems con el brazo extendido, pero ninguna le correspondió el saludo. Ella no se apartó, pero sí que parecía desconcertada por aquella frialdad, sabía que costaría tiempo volver a ganarse su confianza.

-Espero que te quede bien claro, Lapis…-dijo Garnet con un rostro indescifrable.- Confiar no es perdón, eso te costara más ganártelo.

Y dicho esto, las tres Gems se retiraron al templo interior, dejando solos a los chicos con aquella gema.

-Bueno…-dijo Steven con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.- supongo que te quedaras con nosotros esta noche. Podrías usar mi cuarto….-ofreció el joven.

Está bien, Steven.-dijo Lapis con la palma extendida.- no necesito dormir…. Solo saldré a pasear un rato.

-Bueno, Yo llevare a Connie a su casa.-y luego los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa.

Lapis se quedó un momento en la entrada, no fue hasta que Steven y Connie se fueron, que Lapis extendió sus alas. Comenzó a volar un momento alrededor de la playa, subió al faro y se quedó ahí durante la noche, pensando en lo mucho que debía explicar aun. Contemplo el océano hasta que el sol salió, y en toda la noche no pudo apartar aquel duro remordimiento de su corazón.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Si es el caso, por favor dejen sus reviews. Aquí se aceptan comentarios, dudas, lo que sea :D**

**Se despiden little tigress y ÓnixTheCrystalGem**

**Hasta luego :)**


End file.
